


Fade

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control Ending, Drabble, Fuck this playthrough it broke my heart, Gen, Misguided protectiveness, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Sad!Shepard playthrough, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard will protect them.





	Fade

She's known for a long time that she's not coming back from this one. The Catalyst simply confirms it. Was it worth it? Pushing away all her friends, to protect them from this? Yes, she thinks, it was. They will not mourn her. They will move on with their lives, rebuild, find joy and love and comfort with each other. The memory of her will fade. She is content with that.

And she... she will protect them. Watch over them. As she has always done.

She turns left, walks slowly up the ramp and takes hold of the Control terminal.


End file.
